


Derek's Finally 18

by lovelesswonder



Series: Ten Years Makes No Difference [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder
Summary: Derek turns 18. What else is there to say?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while (sorry). I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure you want to get Derek a cotton candy maker for his 18th birthday?” Lydia looked at the vibrant box in disgust. Sighing, Stiles returned the box back to the shelf. His eyes landed on the next machine, and Lydia let out a groan. “A shaved ice machine isn’t much better!”

“What should I get him then?” Stiles ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He had managed to get Lydia to come gift shopping with him, but all she’s done was shoot down his ideas.

“Honestly?” Stiles nodded. “Just wrap yourself up and lay in his bed.”

“Lydia!” Stiles’ eyes darted around in shock. 

“He’s been waiting for you for nearly a decade. Honestly, just let the boy do whatever he wants to you. Or even better, get him some things to use on you. There’s an adult store pretty close by. They sell a lot a flavored lube and they have great toys.”

“Why do you know that? Never mind, I don’t want to know.” Stiles shook his head. “It’s Derek’s 18th birthday. The day he becomes a man. I need a gift that he’ll remember forever.”

“…so tie yourself up and lay in his bed.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Stiles. Believe me. That’s all he wants for his birthday. Have you not noticed how agitated and twitchy he’s been as he gets closer and closer to his 18th birthday?”

“Well, it’d be a really awkward unwrapping because we’re celebrating his birthday with both of our families.”

“Then just tell him the present was too big and he has to come get it.” Lydia sighed. “Just picked something and let’s go. I need to meet Jackson for dinner soon.” 

“Actually, you can just go first. I think I might have an idea.” Stiles replied. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him before her lips curled up into a mischievous smirk.

“Alright. Have fun.” She turned around and strode away. Digging into his pockets, Stiles pulled out his phone.

“Thank goodness for the internet and online shopping.” He tapped around until he found what he was looking for. “Whew. Just in time for his birthday.” Stiles grinned before pocketing the phone and grabbing the cotton candy machine. “Wouldn’t hurt.” He mumbled to himself before making his way to check out.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEREK!” Everybody cheered as Derek opened the door. Immediately, his eyes flitted around to meet Stiles’ eyes. 

“My birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” Derek slid the grocery bags off his hands as he glanced around in confusion. “And weren’t you supposed to be out of town for a work emergency?” 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Derek, but we all lied to you.” Stiles grinned. When Derek threw him an unamused look, Stiles held up his hands in surrender. 

“We wanted to surprise you. And what better time to do it than when you’re least expecting it. So I just made up the business trip.”

“And that’s why we sent you out to get groceries.” Talia beamed as she ushered Derek in. “It was all Stiles’ idea.”

“I’m a little impressed that he managed to get away with lying to you about the work emergency. Shouldn’t you be able to tell that he’s lying?” Laura butted in. “Your skills are dulling, Der-bear.”

“He texted me that somebody was having a seizure and he had to leave immediately.” Derek sighed. “And then he refused to pick up any phone calls. I-woah. Is this all for me?” Derek gaped at the extravagant set up. The normally huge Hale dining table had nearly doubled in size, and the entire table was nearly groaning with the amount of food heaped on. “Did you cook all this?”

“Yep!” Laura popped the p. “All your favorites, little bro. Just for you because you’re sooooo special” She patted Derek on the cheek and breezed past to sit in her seat. “Come on, what are you waiting for? Let’s eat!” The next hour was filled with the Hales and Stilinskis fighting over food and exchanging stories. Some of them Stiles had already heard since the two families combined together on multiple occasions, but Derek had a soft smile on his face the entire time, so it was worth it. When everybody was full and just making small talk, Talia stood up.

“Shall we go to the living room and open presents?” 

“Oooh, let me get mine!” One of Derek’s little cousin jumped up and ran out. Chuckling, the adults slowly made their way to the other room. Inside, all the presents were arranged onto a table. On the top of the pile sat a gaudy party hat.

“To open your presents, you have to wear the hat!” Laura sing-songed as she tossed the hat to her brother. Grimacing, Derek seemed to debate whether or not he wanted to. “Stiles’ gift is at the very bottom. If you don’t wear it, you’ll never open it.” Letting out a long sigh, Derek jammed the party hat on and began digging through the pile.

“You can’t just look for Stiles’ present!” Protests rang across the room. 

“Alright, fine.” Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the first present, which turned out to be gift card from one of his uncles. Stiles watched as Derek went through the pile, slightly worried about the reaction Derek would have when he opened stiles’ gift. Nine presents later, Derek grabbed the poorly wrapped box from Stiles. Quickly, the werewolf tore through the packaging and stared at the box. “A cotton candy maker?”

“Yeah.” Stiles just nodded, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He seriously hoped Derek wouldn’t open the box. At least not in front of everybody. Derek’ eyebrows creased as he tilted his head. 

“Why is his heart going so fast?” Becca, on of Derek’s younger cousins piped up. 

“Because he was worried I wouldn’t like it. Thanks Stiles.” Derek smiled before moving on to the next present. Breathing out a small sigh, Stiles pushed his anxiety away and concentrated on Derek and his smile. When everything was all wrapped up (or really, unwrapped), Stiles, his dad, and the few Hales that lived off the reservation left. Alone at his apartment, Stiles’ mind bean analyzing everything. After all, tomorrow was the day Derek turned 18. Groaning, Stiles’ mind flashed back to his present.

“Why did I let Lydia influence me?” He slammed his head into his pillow and fell into a fitful sleep. 

 

Despite his worries, Stiles did manage to fall into a deep slumber sometime around 4, which meant the pounding on his door at 7 was really not welcome. “Leave me alone!” Stiles shouted into his pillow. When the pounding stopped, Stiles relaxed back into his bed. However, the sound of his window opening caused him to grab the baseball bat on the floor. 

“It’s just me!” A familiar voice rang out, and Stiles lowered his bat.

“The hell are you doing at ass o’clock in the morning, Derek?” Stiles let out a long sigh. “I was sleeping.” 

“I just opened your present.” Derek breathlessly said. Stiles squinted at the dark blur that was Derek and realized the werewolf was holding on to something.

“And you carried it all the way over here? What if somebody caught you?” Stiles shrieked. Shooting a hand out into the dim room. Stiles fumbled around until he found his lamp. The small room became washed with the dull yellow light.

“I couldn’t wait.” It was then that Stiles noticed how anticipatory Derek looked. 

“Um, okay. Well, I guess you liked the present?” Stiles’ voice nearly rose in an octave. “Nobody in your family saw it, right? I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it if they did.”

“No. They probably thought your gift really was a cotton candy maker.” Derek shifted closer to Stiles. “Stiles, I’m 18 now.” The young man whined.

“Technically, you’re still 17 for a couple of hours.” Stiles mumbled. His heart was hammering in his chest. “So, uh, what’s in the box?” At that, Derek lost his predatory glance and he looked more like a confused rabbit.

“You bought it.”

“Well, I just ordered the ‘sex toys subscription box’ from this online store. They had a list of items, but it was kind of long, so I just skipped it and bought it.” Stiles began to blabber. “So I’m not quite sure what they gave. I mean, there should be a lot so there should be something you like, right? It’s totally fine if you don’t want anything. I could return it. I could-“

“Stiles. Get undressed now before I lose my patience and rip up all your clothes.” Derek’s eyes flashed red, and Stiles shivered. It had been a really long time since he felt any of this. After all, the ban on sex meant Stiles only had his hands to satisfy him. Having Derek here, in front of him, was almost too much to bear. “You have ten seconds. 10. 9.” Hastily, Stiles began pulling off his clothes. By the time Derek reached 2, Stiles was bare and shivering with anticipation. 

“So…what now?” Stiles asked after Derek just kept staring at him. 

“I really would like to use all the toys you got me, but I think for now, doing it normally will be fine too.” Derek replied before leaning over and pressing Stiles down. As Derek kissed him. Stiles let out a small sigh. The werewolf took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, and Stiles nearly melted at the way Derek’s tongue caressed the inside of his mouth. After a few minutes of languid kissing, Derek began to ferociously attack Stiles’ mouth, leaving him with throbbing lips and a sore jaw by the end of it. Panting, Stiles could only lay there while Derek scooted down. 

“Wah!” Stiles cried out when he found his bottom half lifted up. With wide eyes, Stiles watched as Derek lowered his mouth to Stiles’ rim and began slurping and licking it. Moaning at the sensation, Stiles felt himself harden completely as Derek’s tongue plundered his hole. Derek swirled his tongue around before wriggling it in deep. After a few minutes of that. Derek slid a finger in next to his tongue. When his finger pressed against Stiles’ spot, a shudder ran through his body.

“Is it here?” Derek mumbled before relentlessly pressing against it. Body wracking with pleasure, Stiles let out a violent shout as he came. Derek quickley swirled his fingers into Stiles’ puddle of cum before returning back to his hole. “How does it feel, Stiles?” Derek asked as he twisted his fingers around. Stiles, who was extremely sensitive at the moment, could only managed a breathless moan in reply. “It’s been a really long time since I last touched you, right? You have to tell me or I won’t know if I’m doing it right or not. Stiles, how does it feel?”

“It feels good.” Stiles finally managed to say. Derek had slipped in a third finger by now. 

“Yeah? You want more?”

“Give me more.” Stiles yelped as Derek pushed in his pinky. 

“You’re such a slut, Stiles. How did you even manage to abstain for all these years? Look at how your hole keeps gaping and winking at me.” Derek pulled his fingers out and landed a slap right onto Stiles’ twitching hole. Stiles jolted at the sudden spike of pain. “One day, we’re going to see just how much your hole can take, but right now, I need to get inside you now.” Derek said before lining himself up and pushing in. The blunt pressure of Derek’s cock entering him caused Stiles’ eyes to roll up into his head. While he did have some toys he used daily, the real thing was so different. Inch by inch, the hard flesh entered him until Derek’s balls were flush against his skin. “Fuck, you feel so tight.” Derek moaned out. Inside, Stiles could feel Derek twitch against his walls. After a while of Derek just staying there, Stiles impatiently thrust his hips up.

“Move!” He commanded. A dark, wolfish grin flitted across Derek’s face, and he pulled out before thrusting quickly back in. 

“As you wish.” Derek chuckled before setting a brutal and fast pace. Each of Derek’s hard thrusts managed to just barely brush Stiles’ prostrate. Stiles nearly cried with frustration. He wanted more. In a flash, he pushed himself up off the bed and onto Derek. Shocked by the quick movement, Derek fell backwards, and Stiles landed on top of him. Immediately, Stiles began churning his hips, trying to get Derek to hit that spot in him. “You gonna ride me, Stiles?” Derek smirked as Stiles kept bouncing up and down.

“You weren’t…hitting…the right…spot!” Stiles cried out when he managed to hit it. 

“You’re such a cock slut, Stiles.” Derek grinned as he reached up to grabbed Stiles’ nipples. When Derek reached up and caught one of Stiles’ nipples with his teeth, Stiles shuddered and came a second time. “And a nipple whore.” Derek chuckled before bending back over and thrusting into Stiles. After a few thrusts, Derek froze, and Stiles could feel his semen coating his insides. The two of them laid on the ground, trying to catch their breath. 

“Get off. I need to shower.” Stiles pushed at Derek’s chest. He grimaced at the dried cum on his stomach. A devilish smirk came onto Derek’s face.

“It’s still early morning, and we have a whole box of toys to look at.” Derek purred out. “You don’t think we’re finished yet do you?” A look of horror flashed onto Stiles’ face as he realized exactly what he had gotten himself into. “A very happy birthday to me.” Derek snickered before leaning down and kissing Stiles possessively.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Not my best work. I had a story all written out and ready to upload a couple of days ago, but then I realized that this one would work best, so I wrote this. I still wanted to meet my Halloween deadline (which I did in my area ), so unfortunately I didn't have time to have someone beta it. There will be a second part (for the sex toys) which will hopefully be better than this. If y'all have any ideas for that one, be sure to tell me!  
> I'm a tad busy with school and my book (I'm halfway done though), so thank you so much for your patience. Not quite sure when or what the next fic will be about because i really do want to do a winter one for them, but I do also have two lined up and kind of written already. But expect on before 2016 ends!


End file.
